A Twist in the Tale
by GuidingHand
Summary: A single tale can twist your view of events. Some of the events in the books are missing the tales behind them that could twist your view. Note to returning readers: The chapters have been re-ordered. The first chapter is the most recently added chapter.
1. The Tale of Immortality

**A Tale of Immortality**

Quirinus Quirrell had taken a sabbatical from Hogwarts in order to conduct research on vampires. In reality he was conducting research on immortality. Quirinus had contracted a fatal illness and the only way to prolong his "life", so to speak, was to become a non-living, but near immortal vampire.

Quirrell had come to Albania to conduct his field research as a large population of vampires resided there. Unfortunately, vampires more frequently drained their victims rather than turn them and Quirrell had been forced to kill several vampires in self defense. This did nothing to increase the likelihood of any vampire willingly turning Quirrell into one of their own.

One evening Gilderoy Lockhart "chanced" upon his fellow Ravenclaw at a roadside inn. He and Quirrell talked long into the night. The next morning an obliviated Quirrell and a cocky Lockhart parted ways.

Gilderoy retreated to the luxury and safety of Italy where he spent the next few months writing his next best seller, Voyages with Vampires.

Quirrell, continued on his quest to become a vampire with no memory of the vampires he had already killed.

Unbeknownst to all, Quirrell was a parselmouth. It is not wise to disclose such information to others. While searching for a vampire he chanced upon a snake and the two began to talk...

The talked turned to plotting...

The plotting turned into a plan.

Quirrell exited the woods, embodied by a second soul and with a new goal in mind: immortality via the philosophers stone.


	2. Witch Twist

**Witch Twist**

Those who spout anger most venomously often are secretly spouting about themselves, trying to disguise from the world what they believe to be most wrong with themselves.

A toddler named after a flower, lay in her crib and wished desperately for the stuffed pony laying on the floor. The toy wiggled and lifted an inch from the floor, then fell.

The toddler became a child...  
A girl stood in the Living room, shaking with rage. Behind her a tiny crack appeared in the window.

The child became a teen...  
A teenage girl sat at the school lunch table and tried to listen in to her neighbors whispered conversation. Suddenly, and inexplicably, she could hear them clearly, though their voices had not risen.

The teen became a mother...  
A baby cried in the night. The young mother groaned as she climbed out of bed. She headed to the kitchen, child in arms. Why must the milk be heated before the baby drank?! It was 3 in the morning. She was too tired to heat the bottle. The mother pulled the full bottle out of the fridge, and felt it go from cold to warm within a few seconds.

The mother became an aunt...  
"Get into your cupboard. How dare you turn your teachers hair blue!"  
"But I didn't Aunt Petunia! I swear!"

The aunt recalls a letter she received as a child...  
Dear Petunia Evans,  
I regret to inform you that you will not be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You do not posses enough magically ability to be considered a witch. My deepest regrets.

Sincerely,  
Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster

She was a freak. Not freak enough to be able to learn how to control her magic. Just freak enough to think she might get into the school her sister went to, but she was denied. Petunia spent the rest of her life jealous of those who were powerful enough to learn how to control their magic. She spouted every angry word she could about freakishness toward her sister and then her nephew and hoped that it was enough that they wouldn't notice that she was a freak too, just too weak for anyone to care.


	3. The Letters Tale

**The Letters Tale**

November 1, 1981

Dear Petunia,

I am sorry to inform you of the death of your sister and brother-in-law. They were murdered yesterday evening.

I'm not sure if Lily informed you, but when you were married Lily came to your home and performed a blood ritual to protect you and your family. While Lily lived you were protected. By taking custody of her son Harrison James Potter, the blood wards will continue to function and protect your family and young Harry.

The man who murdered Lily and James was a dark wizard with many followers. His name is Voldemort and he was near mortally injured in his attempt to kill Harry. Voldemort's followers may come after Harry and your family if they were ever to locate Harry.

That is why I feel it is best if Harry is raised as a muggle with no knowledge of the magical world or how his parents died. Children, after all, cannot be expected to keep an adults secrets. Children tend to accidentally let information slip and if the wrong witch or wizard overheard him they may come after him and your family.

Please do not inform Harry of his status as a wizard or of how his parents were killed. A car accident would probably be the safest explanation to give him.  
Remember, you are safe as long as Harry lives with you.

Yours, Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore

Petunia re-read this letter often over the next ten years, to remind herself that it was vital to her family's safety that Harry never be informed of the magical world or how his parents died. Each time he performed accidental magic she and Vernon did everything the could to stop it. Witches or wizards loyal to Voldemort could be anywhere. Vernon had seen at least a dozen witches and wizards wandering the streets of London the day after her sister was murdered. Like Dumbledore said, if the wrong person caught on to who this little boy was her family's lives would be in danger.

On the day Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived she and Vernon were terrified. The letter from Dumbledore clearly said that Harry had to live with them in order for them to be safe. What would happen to her family if Harry left their home for ten months out of each year?

She and Vernon did everything they could to prevent Harry from being magically so he wouldn't have reason to live their home, thus leaving them unprotected. When they couldn't stop the magic, they did what they could to prevent him leaving. But in the end he went...and she worried.

It wasn't until Harry's second day back during the summer after his first year of school that she was able to relax about the wards. Harry himself came to her and apologized profusely stating that he had done his best to find another place to live and that he was sorry he was still in their way. She near had a heart attack when he mentioned that he had tried to find another home, but then he told her the rest. The Headmaster had told him that he had to live with them for at least two months each year to keep the blood wards active.

She sighed in relief. She no longer had to keep secrets from her nephew and she no longer had to worry about the safety of her family. The blood wards would hold.


End file.
